


Cuddle

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, precious babus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully those texts aren't too important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

Sylvester is a cuddler. Walter found this out early on in their friendship. 

Walter is not a cuddler. The unnecessary contact would have him slowly inching away if it was anyone else than his best bud. Beside his left arm going numb, he’s perfectly content staying in that position if that means Sylvester stays asleep.

The human calculator is so much calmer when he’s near someone, sitting next to them, hugging them, even holding their hand. Or, right now, falling asleep on their shoulder while running a fever of 101.4. Does Walter dare move? Well, he tries not to. He’s gotten two texts and his phone is in the pocket on Sylvester’s side of him. Hopefully those texts aren’t  _too_  important.


End file.
